


I Don't Want to Wake Up Alone Anymore

by Sandalaris



Series: what he's been dreaming of [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, because things would've progressed very differently if this had taken place, just write then post and hope for the best, unedited or beta'd or anything along that line whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris
Summary: She didn't mean to fall asleepSequel to Not Yet Dreaming
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Series: what he's been dreaming of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	I Don't Want to Wake Up Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested a squeal and I wanted to give them kisses this time.

It’s the hand that wakes her, resting heavy and comforting for just a moment against the jut of her hip before rising, stirring her mind towards a half-formed, wordless protest even as the sweep of fingers trails almost gently up her bicep and over her shoulder to brush against the base of her throat and beginning again.

She has half a mind to lean forward, press herself into the line of warmth along her front, before awareness starts to seep into her sleep fogged thoughts. She opens her eyes to find Seth watching her from their now shared pillow, one arm tucked beneath his head as he lays on his side a few inches from her.

She fell asleep. Hadn’t meant to when her tired body had demanded she lay down, only meaning to rest for a second before retreating to her own bed when she gave in, curling up on the edge of the bed next to Seth’s sleeping form. Must’ve shifted in the night, both of them, claiming the same pillow while one of his legs is tucked firmly between hers, her knee curled over to lock her ankle at the back of his calf.

His palm goes flat against her, sliding downward to settle into the dip of her spine and hooking his elbow over her, effectively trapping her arm against her side in a loose hold. A soft, shuddering exhale escapes her and Seth’s lips curl up with something too much like satisfaction before he scrapes blunt nails against her back, feeling rough and dull through her double layers but sending little tremors through her middle.

He grins, flash of teeth mischievous and somehow soft as he shifts forward and pulls her closer at the same time, running his hand up the length of her back until his fingers dip below her hair, soft scratch of his nails against the back of her neck, and something unsure and almost alarmed pulses through her even as she presses into his fingers. She grasps at the material of his undershirt, fingers digging in even as she tries to shift back from his presence.

“Wait,” she gets out, quick and hurried even as he’s already paused. “You’re drunk. Or high. You-”

He cuts her off with a warm chuckle, the low rumble seeming to vibrate through him and into her as he flashes his teeth and leans close.

“I assure you, princess, I am completely sober,” he says, words soft but clear and decisive as he pins that too alert gaze onto her.

And for one wild second she thinks he’s going to kiss her, thinks she’s going to let him, breath catching somewhere in her chest and something too warm and familiar sliding low through her middle. But he doesn’t move, eyes locked in a taunt and a challenge and a promise all at once, not quite pausing, but waiting maybe, giving her a chance to voice her objection. And there are so many reasons why she should, she thinks, why she should take the out he’s silently giving her and throw the breaks to this thing between them, last night being a big glaring one of them.

He doesn’t back off when she moves, barely seems to be breathing when she presses her chest against him, his fingers tangling in her hair as she tilts her head that scant bit upward and presses her lips to his. She pulls back before he can react, leaving that brief kiss on the edge of chaste, and maybe this her way of giving him an out. Letting him have this moment between them but not asking for it to be more, because they know each other too well to go into this blindly and in this she chooses to be fair.

She doesn’t get far before he’s all but surging forward, slotting his mouth of hers and diving in deep before she even finishes settling back on the pillow. His arm tightens around her, her own finding its way up to slide over the side of his throat to curl into the too long hair at the back of his neck as he tugs her impossibly closer.

A choked off noise of protest rises and falls in her throat when he pulls away before he leans forward. the rough slide of his stubble against her cheek as he brushes her hair from her shoulder.

“Relax,” he murmurs, pausing to press a light kiss against the bend of her jaw. “Its just a taste.”


End file.
